


Kitchen Counter

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin loves Joey's kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of porn.

There are a lot of things Justin really loves about Joey, but one of the big ones is the way Joey will grab him, hook big hands around his thighs, and lift him up to the counter. It's late morning and they lazed in bed, dozing, before wandering into the kitchen to pull breakfast together. Then there's dishwashing and while Justin's got his arms up the elbow in suds, Joey pushes up against his back and grinds into his ass, licks at his bare shoulder. Justin inhales sharply, fumbles the water off and turns around, and that's when Joey hitches him onto the counter, not caring that Justin's wet hands are dripping down his back because his hands are on Joey's shoulderblades; Joey's too busy tugging Justin's boxers off to care. He spends some time between Justin's tense thighs, making little encouraging sounds deep in his throat while Justin tugs on Joey's hair with careless hands, and then he stands again. Justin grabs the bottle of lotion by the sink and hands it over in a motion that just might be instinctive if he thinks about it long enough, hungry eyes watching as Joey prepares himself. He cants his hips up shamelessly.

It doesn't take long at all before he's begging with words too, panting, needy, and Joey pulls him to the edge of the counter to line himself up. They both gasp as one, sharp wordless inhalation, when Joey presses in, so hard and full and Justin lets his head fall back, wraps his legs around Joey's waist, holds on tight. Joey likes to draw it out, sometimes, but not right now; right now it's just fucking hot, fast, urgent, Joey's fingers digging into Justin's hips and Justin rocks up against him, crying out, loving every moment of it, every glowing-bright second. It's electric, jarring, shaking him up and down again, and when Joey takes him in hand and works his cock in jerking pulses, Justin comes so suddenly that he thinks his heart stops for a second, just a rush of energy and then hot silkiness between them. He drapes his arms around Joey's shoulders because he knows Joey's close now, a few more thrusts: yes, yes, that's it, he loves it almost more than his own orgasm, feeling Joey, watching the blur of ecstacy wash over his surprised face like every single time is unexpected and new and amazing.

And then they stay like that for a little while, until they've both caught their breath, Justin still draped around Joey, Joey's heavy arms pinioning Justin against him; and Justin thinks, blearily, that this is one of the other things that he loves, these moments right here.


End file.
